There's a couple in Susan B Anthony Middle School
by TheGreatKateWeatherMachine
Summary: Abby has a CRUSH on TYLER, the computer geek.... At least he WAS, in fifth grade. Does he like her back, though? Abby hears gossiping, but can't hear the names. She has no hope but can't give up hope.


**Hey people!! JSYK, my name is NOT Cassandra Sylvie Ellis. OK? Good. I dunno if a book is published about this or not, but if there is, I TOTALLY don't own it. Ya, the usual stuff. Okey dokey artichokey! If you flame my story, I really don't give a crap. They are just a stupid way of showing that you have bad taste and like to hurt ppl's feelings. Onward! My fingernails are painted black, honoring Halloween! Black!  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Hey there! My name is Cassandra Ally Ellis, but everyone calls me Cassie, and I expect you to too. Gotcha? See here, I'm going to tell you about the coolest, awesomest, strangest thing that happened to me. It all started with a simple bike ride to 7-11 with my best friends.....

"Two. More. MILES!" Alicia panted. I was biking down to 7-11 with my best friends Alicia and Sam. **(I don't care that info is repeated. I'm TRYING to make it stupid!) **I've known Sam longer than Alicia, though. ~Odd info, don't care~ Alicia lives across the street and Sam next door. 7-11 is 4 miles away from our house, and we already biked 2. I am TOTALLY NOT describing Sam complaining and Alicia shrieking. It was bad enough for me. Actually PURE torture. **(Now u know that I like using capital letters,)** This is how I met Sam; When I was in preschool, Sam was trying desperately to catch a yellow Nerf ball when I was on a tiny picnic blanket watching Dad build a tree-house on my awesome climbing tree. Every time he turned around, though, I hid. Why? My birthday was the day after that. ~I was turning 4~ Dad had called Gramps over to help him build and finish b4 tomorrow. Sam was STILL trying to catch his yellow Nerf ball and came running backwards SO far backwards he got into my yard and tripped over me. It HURT!!! "So sorry!" we yelped in perfect unison. I giggled -giggling is a girl thing- and Sam laughed. On my b-day my tree-house was finished. Dad even painted it and FURNISHED it! OMG it was SO AWESOME! Sam knocked on my door and I came running. He had a little present in his hand and said, "Happy birthday to you! Cool tree house!" And, naturally, we became friends. I haven't got the _slightest _inkling how I met Alicia!! Ugh. I'll tell you later when I remember. Anyway, we're waiting for the STUPID stoplight to turn green! We arrived RIGHT WHEN IT TURNED RED!!!!! We are all fricking angry! "This is torture," I complained. "Totally!" Alicia agreed. "And this light is, like, 15 minutes long!" 14 and 59 minutes later, the light FINALLY turned green. The moment we crossed, it turned red AGAIN. We entered 7-11. "HALLELUJAH!" Sam yelled. Everyone turned to look at him, even me and Alicia. "Yeah, aren't I awesome?" He muttered, blushed, then ducked into the chips aisle. We followed him. He stood looking disgusted at a bag of Funyuns. "Ick!" Alicia shrieked. Sam jumped, then recovered. "Only a crazy wacko would make onion flavored chips!" I remarked. "Uh, ya, wake up, Cassie," Sam teased. "They're making an experiment. One line of gross, food poisoned chips and the rest a delicacy." "Really?" I asked skeptically. "Nope! I'm going to go get an Icee at the counter. Later, Ally-gator!" I walked over to the cooler. TONS of sodas! _They must've restocked. Ya, I'm pretty sure they did. _I thought. alicia had gotten a bag of spicy nacho Doritos. Sam got a cherry coke Icee. We all headed øver to Kirk's Steak-burgers. ** (I am saying pointless details. SO WHAT? Like u care)  
_OMG, __I remembered, __I forgot to buy a soda!!! _"Be right back," I murmured, and dashed over to 7-11. I bought a Dr. Pepper, zipped out the door, and re-joined my friends. And that's when it REALLY started.....**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
CLIFFIE! Ooh, I'm so evil! 3 reviews, 1 more chapter. Actually, just review the next chapter. Give my regards to the Author Hall Of Fame!! XD Onward!**


End file.
